osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecce Tormentum
BEGIN PROFILE: SUBJECT ECCE TORMENTUM is not to be diplomatically engaged with in any circumstances. Subject was formerly soldier in Second Iraq War. Name, records and dog-tags sealed for known memetohazard. According to memetohazard decoders; subject had record of actions that would be considered violations of humanitarian law, including killing of civillians; torture; use of false flagging for the killing of civillians; theft and use of unauthorized/illegal weapons; REDACTED and REDACTED. '' ''This was all authorized under the orders of his commander; by the name of REDACTED, who was himself acting on orders recieved “from the top” in interrogation. Subject’s combat record was considered “exemplary” by commander, and in the process of finding aforementioned criminal actions Subject’s mutation began after cranial/hand injury from an IED. Subjects weapon appeared to fuse to both pieces of tissue upon inspection by field medics. Over twenty-four hours it appears that CLASS-REDACTED biomechanical fusion occurred between subject and surrounding weaponry; how and why is unknown. Photograph was taken at “gunpoint” as subject hijacked arsenal of the base for the purposes of integration. Subject has been apprehended six times by G.U.F.F. officials. Subjects escapes are believed to be at the interference of secondary governmental agencies such as the CIA; and more specifically their branches of REDACTED. Subject is currently at large. Subject is currently believed to be hybridized form of human tissue and firearm. Observation has show that they do not appear to require nutritional sustenance, nor do they appear to experience fatigue or require “re-loading”. Subject expresses ability to shoot ammo of types in the double digits from fused form; and to integrate additional components of weaponry into their system for a duration of twenty-four hours. Subject’s personality appears to be one of ruthless efficiency, with no goal beyond maximizing casualties. Subject is capable of speech; from unknown sources; percieved as “surrounding” them. SPEECH IS CLASSIFIED AS CLASS REDACTED MEMETOHAZARD, DO NOT LISTEN WITHOUT MEMETIC PROTECTION! MEMETOHAZARD MAY CAUSE BLACKOUT; MENTALLY TRAUMATIC STRESS OR IN EXTREME CASES BIOMECHANICAL MUTATION. IF THE MUTATION HAS STARTED; TAKE THE WHITE PILL OR HAVE A CO-AGENT ADMINISTER IT TO YOU. DEATH IS A GIFT COMPARED TO TRANSMOGRIFICATION INTO SECONDARY SPECIMEN! Secondary Specimens at-large have been spotted at REDACTED locations. Further research standing by. Author Commentary So, a demented soldier fused with their gun into a murderborg is the most AMURICAN G.U.F.F. entry in a while, amirite folks? And, for the record, the name's a play on "Ecce Homo" so instead of "Behold The Man" in Latin it's "Behold The Gun." Well, technically crossbow, BUT IT STILL WORKS! As per usual with G.U.F.F. stuff, this is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:G.U.F.F. Entries